Genesect's New Nintendo 3DS XL
by gemerl720 post
Summary: Genesect is about to play "Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS" with Hoopa, but he brags about his New Nintendo 3DS XL. This made Genesect dissapointed that he plans to get an upgrade someday.


In the Embassy Suites in the Unova region, Genesect begins to pack up his Nintendo 3DS, so he can visit Hoopa's stateroom next door to the Unova Mythical Pokémon's stateroom. Victini is reading the newspaper on the couch while Meloetta cleans up the living room with the vaccum. Keldeo is on the couch next to Victini while he is resting. "I'm off to GameStop to buy 'Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3ds,' so I can play the game with Hoopa." Announced Genesect. He leaves the stateroom and locks the door behind him.

Genesect takes the elevator and he goes to the lobby floor. Ten seconds later, he left the elevator and he exited the building. The GameStop store is only two blocks away, it is closer than expected. "Wallet, check. Cash, check. Nintendo 3DS, check." Inspected Genesect, while he makes sure that he has all of the things he needs in order to go to GameStop. When he enters to GameStop, the line is very long because the "Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3ds" is celebrating the new DLC features. "How long will this line take?" Complained Genesect. "At least I have my iPhone with me."

Eleven minutes later, he is at the register with the "Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3ds" game package on the counter. "One game for the Nintendo 3ds?" Asked the cashier. "Yes, 'Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3ds.'" Replied Genesect. The cashier scans the game and it costs $49.99; Genesect gives the cashier $50 and $5 for tax. "Pleasure doing business with you." Thanked the cashier. Genesect puts away the game into his bag and he folds into his high speed flight form and he leaves GameStop.

Meanwhile, back with Hoopa, Diancie, and Volcanion. Hoopa is waiting for Genesect to arrive. Abruptly, he bursts through the wall damaging the room. "HEY! I'VE PAID $10,000 TO REPAIR THE STINKIN' DAMAGES!" Yelled Hoopa. He is in his confined form. "Sorry, I'm in a rush because the line was long." Commented Genesect.

Genesect pulls out his Nintendo 3DS and he starts it up. Hoopa starts up his black New Nintendo 3DS XL and it loaded "Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS" in a blink of an eye. "That was fast." Interjected Hoopa. Genesect's Nintendo 3DS is a turtle when the game is loading slowly on "Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS." Three hours later...

Hoopa waits impatiently and he yells "WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG!" Finally, the title of the game appears on Genesect's Nintendo 3DS. Genesect's Nintendo 3DS is old as a Windows 95 Computer. "Look at my brand New Nintendo 3DS XL; it has super-fast loading process, super stable 3D, moar memory, and moar buttons." Bragged Hoopa. "Let's do this." Declared Genesect. Hoopa plays as Geno as a Mii Gunner with a Geno outfit and Mii. Genesect plays as Mr. Game and Watch. "Prepare to be smashed!" Said Hoopa. They both selected the stage, Pictochat 2. "Hey, this resembles to the Geno hoax video in SSBB." Noticed Genesect. "This is fun." Replied Hoopa. Genesect mashes the buttons to use special attacks, regular attacks, and strong attacks. "It's on now," Declared Hoopa. "Geno Beam!" "Uh, Hoopa. That's actually Full Blast; the Mii Gunner's final smash." Added Genesect. "Just play, Genesect." The black Nintendo 3DS circle pad is torn and broken because Genesect hardly taped the circle pad to perform smash attacks.

"Hoopa, we might want to forfeit the battle." Complained Genesect. "Why?" "Because Hoopa, my Nintendo 3DS' circle pad is falling apart, the game is slow when loading the game, and hardware limitations." "And you know what, Genesect? My black New Nintendo 3DS XL is way better than your lousy old outdated original Nintendo 3DS. Mine has super stable 3D, super-fast loadin' process, moar buttons, moar memory, and built in Amiibo support." "You didn't tell me that they have Amiibo support, Hoopa." Hoopa brags about his New Nintendo 3DS XL like a braying donkey. Genesect got so jealous that he plans to upgrade his old Nintendo 3DS into a red New Nintendo 3DS XL. "That's it! I'm upgrading my Nintendo 3DS." Yelled Genesect, as he storms out of the Kalos Mythical Pokémon's stateroom in the suite.

Meanwhile, back at GameStop with the cashier. He sees Genesect in anger, placing down the red New Nintendo 3DS XL package onto the counter. "Why do you want to buy this?" Asked the cashier in a bit stern attitude. Genesect calmly answers "Because my old Nintendo 3DS has the hardware limitations or lack of memory, slow loading process, lack of buttons, the 3D screen is unstable, and the circle pad is broken. So that's why I want to buy that." "Ok, Genesect. That will be $199.99 please." Genesect pays the price for the red New Nintendo 3DS XL and he adds five dollars for tax. He leaves GameStop on foot.

As Genesect went back home to his stateroom along with the Unova mythical Pokémon, he presents to the new upgrade to Victini, Keldeo, and Meloetta. Everyone was impressed because he is going to impress Hoopa, and that means Genesect will become friends. "Cool, how do you transfer all of your data to that thing?" Asked Keldeo. "That's easy!" Said Genesect. "All I have to do is to wirelessly transfer all of the data from the Nintendo 3DS source to the red New Nintendo 3DS XL target." One data transfer later, the old Nintendo 3DS has been formatted. Someday, Genesect will buy a separate charger for his red New Nintendo 3DS XL after he plays with Hoopa, followed by selling the old Nintendo 3DS along with the old charger. "I'm off to play with Hoopa, bye folks." Announced Genesect. He leaves the stateroom and he goes next door to the Kalos mythical Pokémon's stateroom.

In glee, Genesect arrives to the living room along with Diancie, Volcanion, and Hoopa. Hoopa gasps in surprise, the same goes to Diancie. "Oh dear, Genesect has gotten his sacred portable device." Gasped Diancie. "Oh my Arceus, is that..." Stuttered Volcanion. "Yes, a red New Nintendo 3DS XL. Congratulations, Genesect." Said Hoopa with glee. Hoopa has never seen Genesect's big sized Nintendo 3DS device with a c-stick. The ZL and ZR buttons are on the back of the system with the L and R buttons. It has the super stable 3D lens to create super stable 3D next to the inner camera. This console has a 4 GB micro SD card, more room than a 2 GB SD card. "I'm impressed, Genesect. You have upgraded your 3DS like I have demanded; from now on, we will be friends and start out as a clean and fair match, no more bragging." Said Hoopa. Genesect turns his game on, it came out pretty quick; Genesect chuckles as he did not see this loading process coming. "That was fast as a rabbit." Interjected Genesect. "That's the whole point." Replied Hoopa. Genesect plays as Mr. Game and Watch while Hoopa plays as Geno as a Mii Gunner Costume along with a Geno Mii. "Let's do this." Declared Hoopa, in a fair attitude. They both chose the stage, Pictochat 2 like the last match. Genesect activates the 3D slider on his red New Nintendo 3DS XL; the eyes of the inner camera of the New Nintendo 3DS XL aligns to Genesect's vision that the super stable 3D looks divine while he is playing "Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS." Finally, Genesect beats Hoopa with Mr. Game and Watch against Geno. "Wow, Genesect. You are a bit of an expert at this game. Next time, we can train and battle with our Amiibo figurines to settle it in smash like Melee trophies coming to life." Planned Hoopa. They both laugh together; Genesect and Hoopa are now friends.

Genesect leaves the Kalos mythical Pokémon's stateroom back home. When he comes home, there is a surprise party to celebrate Genesect's upgrade. At the Unova mythical Pokémon's stateroom; Victini, Keldeo, Meloetta, Diancie, Volcanion, and Hoopa had planned up a party for Genesect. They all went onto the table with a drink and they proposed a toast for Genesect's New Nintendo 3DS XL. "Cheers." They all said.

The End.


End file.
